memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
J. Mia Colt
| Assign = | FinalAssign =Science officer, | Rank = | Insignia = | }} J. Mia Colt was a human female from Oregon or New York City who served in Starfleet during the 23rd century. Colt joined Starfleet for adventure, and enjoyed encountering various aliens her travels. Her service number was 765874. (TOS episode: The Cage; ) Colt attended Starfleet Academy with Alex Dumant, whom she dated for some time. They planned to serve on the same ship, but Colt broke this promise to obtain a berth on the ; she subsequently served on the . Dumant was later killed on the when the Tholians broke the truce at Kakrafoon. ( ) Colt transferred from the ''Hawking to the where she was assigned as captain's yeoman at the order of Commodore Robert April following the death of Yeoman Dermot Cusack in the coup on Rigel VII in 2254. She got off to bad start with her new Captain when after Cusack's eulogy she discussed the positive impact of the incident on Rigel VII with Nano which Pike overheard. Never the less she was attracted to Captain Christopher Pike. When the Captain was kidnapped by the Talosians shortly after she volunteered for the rescue party but herself ended up in captivity. Whilst in captivity Pike took the opportunity to reconcile with Colt, putting aside any bad feeling that had accumulated in Pike's grief for his former Yeoman. ( ; ) Later that year, she played host to an Eremoid observer , an Aronnian ambassador, and a Devernian pilot on the Enterprise, all of whom were physically attracted to her. ( ) Later that year, Lieutenant José Tyler expressed romantic feelings for her and the two dated for a time. On one of their dates, Colt experimented with an Algol keepsake and was flung into the year 2293. The heroic efforts of the crews of the , ''Bounty'', and returned Colt to 2255, setting the timeline on a new course. (EV comics: Futures, Part One; Future Tense; Past Imperfect; Now and Then) After the conclusion of the Enterprise's second five-year mission under Pike, she was promoted and assigned to the as chief science officer. Captain Pike pulled several strings to get her the assignment. ( ) Notes Colt's first name was never stated on screen. The credits for "The Cage" refer to her as J.M. Colt; in Early Voyages, she is given the first name of Mia. It seems a reasonable assumption that Mia is a middle name she prefers to go by. The flashback to Colt in the Academy in "Nor Iron Bars a Cage", establishes she served under Robert April on the . Given he transferred to the Enterprise in 2243 she must have completed her Academy course by then, assuming she served on the Tiberius towards the end of April's captaincy and enrolled in Starfleet as soon as possible, this would make Colt's birth year approximately 2221, making her 31 by the time of Star Trek: Early Voyages. Though Hompaq expressed concern over Colt's assignment to the Bozeman in Where Sea Meets Sky, it is uncertain whether she was still on the vessel when it entered a temporal rift in 2278 that flung it to 2368. She does not make an appearance in TNG novel: Ship of the Line, but that novel does mention that the ship's science officer died shortly before the novel. This could be her. Early Voyages says that Colt is from New York, but it isn't clear how this relates to "Conflicting Natures", which states she is from Portland. Appearances *The Cage (TOS episode) *Where Sea Meets Sky (TOS novel) *Conflicting Natures (TOS short story) *Nor Iron Bars a Cage (EV comic) *Cloak and Dagger}} (EV comic) *The Flat, Gold Forever (EV comic) *Immortal Wounds (EV comic) *One of a Kind (EV comic) *The Fallen}} (EV comic) *Futures, Part One (EV comic) *Past Imperfect (EV comic) *Now and Then (EV comic) *Thanatos}} (EV comic) *Nemesis}} (EV comic) Connections * Colt, J. Mia Colt, J. Mia Colt, J. Mia Colt, J. Mia Colt, J. Mia